Chucky and Tiffany solve problems
by XxSullenLiftyGirlxX
Summary: Are you going through troubles and you need advice? Do you need advice from a real mother and father (not yours but close enough) then send in you're questions for this destructive duo and they'll answer them hopefully they'll get answered in a timely fashion. Send in your problems and get advice!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey, so since I already have stories open I thought I would be a smarty smart and start up a new one!**

**I own no one**  
_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Tiffany sits down on a sofa with Chucky. "Hey guys, Tiffany Ray here with my husband Chucky!"

Chucky sighs. "How did you convince me to do this Tiff?"

"Because, I threatened to stop taking my birth control... seriously, why don't you want another baby?" Tiffany asks,

Chuckys eyes widened. "uh, umm... *cough cough* erhm.. before we get off topic, we should really tell the people why we're here ba- um sweetie. We'll give advice on any topic, just send them in."

"Now you told, them. Now, tell me why you don't want us to have another child." Tiffany demanded, glaring her bright green eyes at her husband.

"Uh- oh shit, I've gotta go pick up the twins from school." Chucky runs toward the door.

"Nuh-uh you little fucker! It's saturday! Tell me why we can't have another baby!" Tiffany chases after him.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Well, you heard it from them, kinda. Yes, I am running an advice collum. If you have any problems send them in and have you're favorite serial killing couple answer. You can ask about anything from relationships to parenting, they'll have something for you. Send them through p.m. and when I get enough questions.**


	2. Advice!

**Hey guys! Due to lack of advice questions submitted, and because I mooshin' love you, I asked my family, and got one question from a guest, I'll update! But please, send in questions or problems, otherwise I can't keep this going! ;( see ya!**  
_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Hello, Tiffany again!" Tiffany says happily, grabbing a sheet of paper. "And we got questions and problems to answer." She is joined by Chucky who looks worn out.

"Tiff, have you seen Glendas stuffed dog? She's taking Glen as ransom and won't get off of him until we find it." He explains, opening a beer can.

"GLENDA! BABY, YOUR DOG WAS DIRTY, HE'S IN THE DRYER NOW! LET YOUR BROTHER GO!" She shouts at her five year old daughter.

"Anyways, let's get to the first question: This is from-" Chucky began, grabbing the paper.

"We can't mention real names babe. Call them by the nickname the author gave." Tiffany tells him.

"Okay, Happy Cat says: I have a crush on two different guys. One is so nice and smart, but the other is so hot and thinks I'm cute. What should I do?" He reads out loud, while they hear a loud bang from the kitchen. With twins, they've learned to ignore that kind of thing.

"Easiest solution in the world, kid." Chucky starts, surprising Tiffany. "Kill both of them. Don't let anyone cause you that much stress." Now Tiffany wasn't so shocked at her husband.

"Chucky, I love you, but that's not always the best solution." Tiffany says patiently. "It seems to me like this second guy is all about appereance. Remember hon, it's not about what the person looks like, it's there personality. I mean look at me and Chucky, his doll body is kinda maimed, but I love him more than anything." She lays her head back on Chuckys shoulder.

"Hey, I was pretty good looking when we started going out Tiff." He said, looking down at her, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Oh please, you had acne, your hair was always a mess, and you were at least an inch shorter than me." Tiffany looks back. "You see sweetface, if you date a guy that isn't necessarily the cutest, if you go out for more than a few monthes for him to grow out of puberty, you'll wind up with someone you'll love."

They hear a loud smack and Glen screaming. Tiffany springs up in shock.

Soon, two small red-heads burst into the room. Glenda was chasing after her brother, who now had a bloody lip

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU WUSS-ASS!" Glenda shrieks as Glen runs straight to Tiffany, who holds him in her arms with a nurturing look in her eyes.

"Mummy, Glenda hit me." Glen whined, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay baby. Shh, shh." She whispered.

Chucky picks up the still furious Glenda and places her on his lap. "What happened?" He asked his daughter.

"I'm not telling. I'm not a little whiny baby like Glen." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Come on, you're Daddys Little Voo-Doo Doll, what happened?" He asked again.

Tiffany checked Glens mouth and saw that Glen lost a baby tooth. "Glenda, what happened? Glen just lost a tooth, and your fist is bloody, we know you did something." Tiffany urged.

"Glen tooked my favorite knife away from me and won't give it back so I punched him in his stupid face." She explained, still eying her brother with poisen green eyes.

"She said she was going to kill me!" Glen defended himself.

"Okay, like most things when you have two little kids, we're going to have to do this with the kids on our laps." Tiffany decided, grabbing the paper.

"CharroletteRay."

"Didn't you used to have a spider named Charrolette?" Chucky asks.

"Yeah."

"Huh, anyways, they want to know two things: How is raising the twins going? and Why don't you want to have another kid Chucky?" Chucky reads outloud, making him blush at the last question.

"Raising the twins is amazing! I love both of them, but don't be mistaken sweetie, its fucking _hard, _but rewarding! Kinda like Chucky on our wedding night." Tiffany explains. Glen didn't seem to understand what she meant.

On the other side of the couch, this gave Glenda a disgusted face. "Ew, mommy that's just wrong!" Glenda said, burrying her face into Chuckys chest.

"But yeah, it's hard but rewarding. For example, you have to be able to switch from one thing to another. I have to go from serial killer stalking his prey into a horsey and carry the twins around on my back. Tiff has to go from being a sexy little nurse to an actual nurse." Tiffany blushed when her husband said this.

"I thought we said we would never mention that again Chucky." She said in a hushed voice.

"What, the night mommy and daddy were playing dress up and I hit Glen?" Glenda asked innocently.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Tiffany yelled embarassed.

"Umm, why don't I want another kid... umm, you see, it's very complicated." Chucky stumbles to find the words to say. "Um, NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUISNESS ASSHOLE!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Believe me honey, if I knew, I would be preforming a voodoo spell to get him pregnant. But, my husband has some childhood issues and I think that's why he's scared to have a baby on _purpose_." Tiffany says, her face compassionate as she looked at Chucky.

Both the twins looked like they were about to fall asleep. "I'll go take the kids to bed, you can answer the last question babe." Chucky says, getting up and shifting Glenda to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and began sucking her thumb. He bent down and grabbed his son with his free arm and walked down a hallway.

"Guest asked: Hey Tiff, is it hard being pregnant? Like what you know about it?" Tiffany read. "Well, it's like a mix between feeling like your world is nothing but the precious little gift(s) inside of your tummy, and feeling like someone stabbed you in the stomach and then left you for dead. I'm not even going to go into birthing detail. But, did you know that you get contractions even after birth? Yeah, no one ever told me this. They're called after pains and they hurt more than anything (except birth itself). Yeah, I was in so much pain after posessing Jennifers body. Well, I hope that answered your question pumpkin." Tiffany concludes as Chucky sneaks up behind her. He picks her up and whispers something in her ear as she giggles, holding onto his strong shoulders as he carries her away.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Yay, so that wraps up our first real chapter! I know, Chuckys getting kinda fluffy, but he'll be back to himself in no time. So, just send in more questions and advice and we'll keep going. You can even asks the kids for advice! Or, just ask them questions in general...**

**r&r**


End file.
